rien n'arrêtera la chute
by hayes84
Summary: Clarke est une élève parfaite, première en tout, fille de Abigail et Jack Griffin, amie fidèle, amoureuse sage. Mais lorsqu'elle rencontre sa future professeur de littérature un peu plus tôt que prévu le destin s'en mêle, et tout le monde sait que le destin est railleur.
1. Chapter 1

hapitre 1

Est-ce qu'il y avait un meilleur moyen de passer son dimanche soir ? Surement ! Ceci dit le bar était tout à fait convenable. Le genre qui appartient à un hôtel trop chic pour qu'on vous inflige l'humiliation de vous demander votre âge et en même temps assez accueillant et chaleureux pour servir de repère aux amants discret et aux amitiés calme.

Je tournai la tête pour la dixième fois de la soirée vers le coin salon du bar, pour poser mon regard, sur une grande brune qui avec ses lunettes ronde marrons et son verre de scotch avec un unique glaçon à l'intérieur, était absorbé par sa lecture. « En attendant Godot. » Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une comédienne de passage dans la ville ?

Je me levai soudainement, décidant que je n'avais rien à perdre et qu'au mieux j'aurais rencontré quelqu'un qui aime le bon théâtre. (Probablement dopé par mon dernier chardonay que j'avalais d'une traite ! ) je m'installais juste en face d'elle, passant ma main sous ma jupe pour effacer un pli imaginaire, avant de de croiser mes jambes.

\- Si vous attendez Godot, j'ai bien peur que vous attendiez longtemps.

Un sourire parfait s'étira sur ses lèvres recouverte d'un rouge bien trop sombre pour quelqu'un de sage.

\- Qui vous dit que j'attends pour quelqu'un ?

\- Parce que c'est notre drame on attend tous pour quelqu'un.

Elle déposa son livre, non sans y avoir glissé un marque page au préalable. Ses doigts fins attrapèrent le verre de scotch devant elle et après une analyse non dissimulée de toute ma personne. Enfin ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans le miens.

\- Qu'elle âge avez-vous ?

\- 21 ans. Je répondais avec assurances ne laissant pas de place au doute.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Clarke.

\- Très bien Clarke, qui est votre Godot à vous ?

\- Il semblerait que ce soir, ce soit vous.

Son rire franc m'arrache un sourire de satisfaction. Après tout ne dit-on pas femme qui rit femme à moitié dans son lit ?

\- Je suis Lexa woods.

Elle me tend une main, dont je m'empare délicatement, je caresse furtivement sa paume, et regarde naitre le désire sur son avant-bras. Cependant lorsque de nouveau mon regard s'ancre dans le sien, je suis un court moment déstabilisé par son sourire joueur.

\- Vous êtes bien téméraire Clark.

\- Vous avez cet effet là sur moi.

\- Je suis la personne qui chasse en général.

\- Je rentre dans les critères de vos proies habituel miss wood ?

J'ignorai ce qui me donnait autant de courage et d'aplomb à ce moment précis, mais qui peut expliquer pourquoi deux êtres que rien ne lie d'apparence sont irrémédiablement attirait l'une par l'autre…

\- Je ne fais pas dans le aussi jeune habituellement.

\- Aurait-je l'honneur d'être une exception ?

Son sourire taquin s'agrandit et j'en profiter pour admirai les traits parfaits de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ?

\- Du blanc, c'est parfait.

Elle se leva en direction du bar me laissant admirer ses longues jambes rendu encore plus interminable par des talons aiguilles.

\- J'ai une chambre dans l'hôtel, vous me raccompagnez Clark, j'ai commandé du blanc.

Je la suivais légèrement en arrière, pourquoi se priver d'une vue parfaite. Dans l'ascenseur je perdis rapidement de mon assurance et les mains derrière le dos je restai contre la porte le plus loin d'elle. Cependant lentement avec la grâce d'un félin qui sait qu'il a eu sa proie elle vient coller son corps au mien. Réveillant un désire que je n'imaginais pas et que je rechercherai cependant chez chacun de mes partenaires.

\- Auriez-vous commencer un jeu que vous ne pouvez finir Clark ?

Les effluves de scotch dans sa voix et ses dents qui commencent à mordiller mon lobe gauche, me sorte de ma léthargie et je la repousse violement dans son coin avant de me jeter sur ses lèvres. D'abord surprise elle répond à mon baiser avant d'inverser les rôles, bloquant mes mains au-dessus de ma tête et de se décoller de mes lèvres d'un millimètre.

\- un jeu nécessite des règles miss Clarke.

Elle parla son regard vert torturé et brulant de désir ancré dans le mien, alors qu'une de ses jambes s'immisçaient sournoisement entre les miennes. Elle savait qu'elle m'avait.

\- Règle numéro un je ne vous connait pas et vous ne me connaissait pas et ceux même si demain nous nous croisons à la librairie du coin demain.

Sa jambe remonta ma jupe et commença à appuyer lentement sur mon entre jambes.

\- Règle numéro deux c'est sexuel et rien d'autre, demain en vous réveillant, vous partirez sans me laisser de mot et encore moins votre contact.

Je commençai à gémir et acquiescer de la tête la gorge rendu sèche par le désir.

Dans la chambre ses lèvre revinrent brusquement sur les miennes, et avant que je ne réalise quoi que ce soit nous étions nus dans le grand lit qui trainé dans la grande suite de l'hôtel. Ses dents brulés ma peau à leur passage, j'étais incapable de ne faire autre chose que de crier lorsqu'elle me pénétrait de ses doigts. Ce n'est que deux orgasmes plus tard que je parvins à retourner la situation pour pouvoir à mon tour, gouter sa peau. Et si nous avions commencé dans la passion et les griffures nous finissions dans quelque chose de plus doux, je l'avais vu résister au début avant de se laisser aller. Je m'endormais complétement épuiser et engourdie par la bouteille de vin que nous avions consommé entre chaque pause.

Merde, merde, merde j'étais en retard pour le jour de la rentrée, j'étais en voiture entrain de rouspéter contre moi et de me maudire d'avoir autant bu la veille. Evidement je m'étais réveiller seul dans la chambre d'hôtel une heure avant le début des cours. Mon téléphone ne cessait de sonner sur le siège passager. Bien sûr j'avais dû prendre une douche chez moi et moi me changer, sans quoi on se serait poser des questions enfin surtout mes amis et Finn, et j'étais officiellement en retard lorsque je passais enfin les portes du lycée.

Je courrais presque m'arrêtant pour remettre correctement ma jupe devant la salle j'inspirai un grand coup avant de toquer.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Entrer !

J'ouvrai la porte doucement absolument pas pressé de découvrir qui se cache derrière cette voix glaciale. Pourtant rien n'aurait pu me préparer à cette vision. Lexa woods mon amante d'une nuit, était ma professeure de littérature. Oh mon dieu j'avais fait l'amour toute la nuit avec ma professeure de littérature. Oh mon dieu. Je veux creuser un trou et me cacher dedans.

Elle semblait tout autant en état de choc que moi, et si ses yeux pouvaient tués J'aurai rejoint l'autre monde depuis longtemps.

\- J'ignore comment ça se passe ici mademoiselle, ni ce que vous faite de vos nuits pour ne pas être capable de vous réveiller le matin comme tout le monde. Mais à titre d'exemple vous serez collé samedi matin deux heures.

J'entrai ma tête dans mon manteau en laine décidant qu'il ne servait à rien de répliquer en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard. Mais pas besoin de croiser son regard pour sentir la colère qui émanait de tout son corps.

Je m'installe à côté d'Octavia la tête baissée, sentant toujours le regard de toute la classe me brulait. On pouvait clairement dire que j'étais fichue.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit enfin Je sortais presque en courant de la salle, je n'avais pas la force de la confronter. Les toilettes du troisième étage étaient l'un des seuls endroits du lycée ou on pouvait avoir un semblant de paix. Je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir, soupirant contre l'image renvoyé. Mes cheveux blonds tenaient dans un chignon complétement désordonné, et mon chemisier était légèrement sortie de de ma jupe.

Son regard glacial s'imposa à nouveau à moi. D'accord elle avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère, mais l'humiliation publique, était-elle obligatoire ? Non parce que elle savait mieux que personne ce que j'avais fait hier ! Je soupirai me maudissant pour la centième fois de la journée. Avant de refaire mon chignon, de rajuster ma tenue et de sortir.

\- Sérieusement la nouvelle prof de littérature regardait Clarke avec tant de haine, que j'ai cru qu'elle allait la pulvériser sur place.

\- Alors princesse on arrive en retard et on se fait coller tout ça le jour de la rentrée ?

Je repoussai la main taquine de Bellamy, pour saluer convenablement Octavia, Raven et Monty.

\- Octavia comme à son habitude exagère un peu.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Toute l'école ne parle que de ça, à quel point la nouvelle prof de littérature est sexy, et comment elle a rembarré miss parfaite de bon matin.

Je m'approchai de Raven le plus sérieusement possible avant de lui tirer les cheveux très fort.

\- Arrête de m'appeler miss parfaite.

À côté j'entends les trois autres exploser de rire. Tandis que Raven se dégage, en se massant théâtralement le cuire chevelue.

\- Dites c'est moi ou les vacances ont rendu notre Clarke, violente ?

Je pensais sérieusement à un plan pour tuer Raven sans finir en prison, quand de grandes mains masculine vinrent se poser sur mes yeux.

\- Je me retournai vivement pour l'embrasser.

\- Finn !

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Il va falloir qu'on parle.

\- Plus tard.

De nouveau ses lèvres se posèrent sur le miennes, c'était doux et rassurant. Loin de l'ouragan Woods.

\- Les amoureux prenez vous une chambre !

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux c'est tout. Lui rétorqua Finn.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. C'est pas tout mais tu connais pas la nouvelle du jours, Clark Griffin major de promo toutes années confondu depuis euhh…

\- La maternelle. Intervint Monty que je fusillais du regard immédiatement.

\- Oui la maternelle a été collé ce matin par la nouvelle prof de littérature super chaude.

Finn ce tourne vers moi les yeux écarquillés.

\- Bon vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de radoter cette histoire ?

Je partais en tirant Finn par la main. Avant de me retourner brusquement.

\- On déjeune ensemble ?

Pour toute réponse j'eu le droit à un « oui madame » en cœur.

Finn s'installa en face de moi sur une table de pique-nique. Son trouble était perceptible, il ne cessait de passer ses mains dans sa chevelure, brune en pagaille.

\- Tu as passé de bonne vacance ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes. Bon c'était un début.

\- Tu m'as beaucoup manqué Finn, mais oui disons que j'ai bien profité. Et toi ?

\- Pareil il ni Il n'y a pas un jour ou je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Mais j'ai bien profité également. Regarde j'ai même accomplie un exploit.

Je le regarde remonter la manche de sa veste en jeans pour me montrer son avant-bras.

\- J'ai bronzé, tu le crois ça ?

Je ne peux retenir mon rire plus longtemps devant son sérieux. Ma respiration se calme doucement quand ses doigts fins, passe sur ma joue.

\- On pourrait diner ensemble vendredi soir, tu en dis quoi ? son sourire confiant, me pousse à acquiescer. L'équipe de basket l'appel au loin et je vois finn se redresser sur la table pour m'embrasser longuement, sous les cris encourageant de toute l'équipe de basket.

Le reste de la journée fut moins agiter, le rythme n'était pas trop difficile à reprendre. Cependant Je n'avais croisé Miss wood qu'une seule fois, et si j'avais retrouvé mon calme et j'étais prête à m'expliquer en fin de journée. Ce ne fut pas son cas, elle m'ignora tout simplement, je sais qu'elle m'a vu pourtant, mais la condescendance avec laquelle elle m'ignora. Réveilla quelque chose en moi que je n'explique pas. Son désintérêt soudain me donnait envie de hurler pour me faire voir. Ses règles ne me convenaient plus, et j'étais décidé à le lui montrer.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent comme ça sans que la situation n'évolue, elle m'ignora royalement et plus le temps passé et plus une frustration sans nom grandissait en en moi. Je décidai que s'en était assez et qu'il était temps de passer à l'action. Son cours était réellement intéressant la bibliographie qu'elle proposait relevait d'un certain gout et cela me donna encore plus envie de percer le mystère qui l'entourait. La classe était calme nous remplissions tous un questionnaire sur nos habitudes littéraires. Lorsque je terminais en première je relevai les yeux pour croiser les siens, elle me regardait plus calmement cette fois, moins en colère.

Lorsqu'elle se plaça derrière moi et qu'elle se pencha pour lire mes réponses, des mèches rebelles vinrent chatouiller mon nez, son odeur embruma tous mes sens et inconsciemment, je reposai ma tête en arrière, ce que je faisais étais dangereux quelque part je le savais, juste une petite seconde encore sa peau contre la mienne. Lorsque mon nez frôla sa nuque, elle se releva immédiatement, je regardais autour de nous, les joues brulantes, personne ne nous regardait. Mais ses yeux verts s'étaient fait plus intense encore, je n'avais jamais rien vue d'aussi puissant.

Je sais bien que mes réactions sont disproportionné, je ne me comprenais pas non plus. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de disproportionné dans ses raisonnements, de nous tous j'étais même la voix de la raison. Je savais calmer les élans enragés de Bell et réfréner les élans d'enthousiasme de Raven, Finn se référé à moi, pour calmer le jeu avec sa famille, Monty disait toujours que j'étais la voix de la raison.

Mais depuis ce soir-là dans ce bar, je me sentais différente, je pensais à elle constamment, c'était quelque chose de physique, j'étais devenu irritable. Lorsque je la croisais et qu'elle m'ignorait j'avais envie de me pointer en face d'elle et de hurler. J'aime Finn, nous étions faits pour être ensemble il ni y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Mais ses grands yeux verts hantés tout mon être. Dès que je fermais les yeux je sentais ses lèvres sur moi, ses caresses. Juste une dernière fois. Il fallait que je la persuade de jouer encore une dernière fois.

La sonnerie nous arrache de cet échange silencieux.

\- Bien je ramasse les questionnaires au prochains cours, et celui qui me met que hunger games est la meilleure adaptation au cinéma aura à faire à moi. A la semaine prochaine.

Les rires voisant me sortent de ma contemplation. Je range mes affaires rapidement, pour la suivre avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Elle rentre dans la cage d'escalier réservé aux personnel du lycée. Je me lance à sa poursuite aussi discrètement que possible. Je prétextai une dernière chose à faire à la bibliothèque au prêt d'Octavia.

Une fois les portes de secours passé je n'ai même pas le temps de m'habituer au faible éclairage, qu'un corps se presse violement contre le mien, me faisant buter contre le mur le mur le plus proche.

\- A quoi tu joues Clarke ?!

Son corps se presse contre le mien, je sens la fureur qui en émane.

\- Sais-tu ce que je risque si ça se sait ? tu as 17 ans, je risque le détournement de mineur, et en plus maintenant l'abus d'autorité ! Alors tu arrêtes ton jeu maintenant, tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça lorsque nous nous croisons dans les couloirs et plus jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer en classe !

Je sens tout le venin dans sa voix alors que son nez touche le mien. Nos respirations sont saccadées et je sais qu'elle sent aussi ce désir grandissant. Pourtant après un dernier regard que je n'interprète pas clairement elle se détache de mon corps relâchant mes mains.

\- Je t'ai connu avec plus de verve Griffin.

Elle me tourne le dos pour partir et ça je ne le supporte pas, personne ne m'a jamais refusé quoi que ce soit ! je vais lui montrer ce que sait faire une Griffin !

Je la rattrape la tirant contre moi.

\- qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Je reste de nouveau sans voix, je ne savais pas j'étais incapable de le formuler. Qu'est-ce que je voulais elle profite de nouveau de mon trouble pour me renvoyer contre le mur et lorsque je tente de me retourner pour lui faire face sa poitrine se colle à mon dos.

\- C'est ça que tu veux n'est-ce pas ? tu veux que quelque chose vienne déranger, ta parfaite petite vie ranger.

Ces doigts brulant passent sous mon tee shirt.

\- Etre la parfaite petite élève, la parfaite amie, et j'oubliais la parfaite petite amie du capitaine de l'équipe de Basket, doit être ennuyeux.

Alors qu'elle souffle ces mots à mon oreille, ses mains empoigne enfin ma poitrine. Entre la douleur et l'excitation je commence à gémir.

\- Alors tu as trouvé une échappatoire, tu te rends dans des endroits où tu n'as rien à faire un dimanche soir et tu te sers de cette capacité intellectuelle légèrement plus développé que tes camarades, pour flirter avec des femmes plus âgés que toi.

je gémis plus fortement lorsque, entre chaque phrase elle commence à embrasser mon cou. Je sens sa respiration désordonnée dans mon cou, je sens surtout sa main gauche qui quitte mon sein pour ouvrir le bouton de mon jeans.

\- Pourtant tu dois savoir quelque chose, un flirt n'est jamais innocent, c'est l'amour qui parfois…

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase, sa main caresse avec envie mon intimité, sans pour autant passé en dessous de mon string. Elle n'en a pas besoin j'halète sans retenue essayant de me mouvoir pour crée plus de friction.

\- Dis le !

En même temps que cet ordre son doigt se met à caresser mon clitoris, et je retiens de justesse un cri.

\- Baise moi, maintenant !

Tout à coup elle retire sa main de mon jeans, et de mon tee-shirt avant de s'éloigner. Je suis complétement déboussolé, par le vide que laisse cet espace qu'elle laisse entre nous deux. Et je dois me retenir fortement au mur devant moi pour ne pas m'écrouler.

\- Ne me mens plus jamais.

Puis elle tourne les talons et descend les escaliers, me laissant seul incapable de respirer correctement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir je suis désolée j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à poster ce chapitre ( ça vous le savez déjà ! ) Autre chose je trouve que vous êtes méchants avec Finn, le pauvre il subit un bashing digne de celui que subit François hollande... Bon ok trêve de plaisanterie, je sais que à coté de Lexa il ne pouvait rien faire, mais c'est une bonne personne qui aimait vraiment Clarke malgré ses erreurs.**

 **Par contre Bellamy personne semble lui en vouloir de tout le mal qu'il a fait, tous les innocents qu'il a tués de ses mains et surtout pour moi la seul différence entre lui est pike c'est qu'il a pas appuyé sur la gâchette ... j'espère que Octavia jamais elle lui pardonnera tien !**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre3

\- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était bon de se retrouver.

Ma tête reposait sur les genoux de Finn, la musique en fond, et la lumière tamisait rendait l'ambiance très détendu.

\- Deux mois loin de moi et tu oublies que je te suis indispensable ? Mon air outré le fait rire.

Je suis attendri par son air enfantin, renforcé par les deux petites fossettes qui se creusent sur ses joues.

\- Tu sais bien que rien ne me ferait oublier à quel point je suis un garçon chanceux.

Il ponctue sa phrase par un baiser chaste. L'ambiance serait parfaite si finn ne cessait de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux bruns, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose le perturbe.

\- -Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse Finn.

Je me redresse pour l'encourager à parler.

\- Tu as dit que tu avais passé de bonne vacances, tu sais également que j'en ai passé de très bonne. Mais tu ne veux pas savoir si…

Il se tait incapable de finir sa phrase. Après quelques secondes il parvient finalement à soutenir mon regard.

\- Si quoi Finn ? Si durant l'été il y a eu d'autres filles ?

\- Je…je sais bien qu'on avait dit que cette été nous appartenait individuellement, mais je voudrais savoir si nous sommes toujours… ok toi et moi.

\- Tu veux sérieusement que nous parlions des gens que nous avons fréquentés ?

\- Parce que il y en a eu plusieurs ?

Je n'aimais pas du tout la tournure que prenait la discussion. Avant les vacances Finn et moi ça n'allait plus très fort. Notre relation était devenue ennuyeuse. Nous nous connaissions depuis si longtemps que nous avions fait le tour.

-Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord, qu'on s'accordait une pause pendant l'été. Se découvrir chacun de notre côté.

Ça semblait être une très bonne idée sur le papier. D'accord je n'avais pas eu 362 partenaires juste deux avec Lexa. Pourtant lorsque je regardais finn depuis une semaine j'avais beau toujours ressentir pour lui, une profonde affection, quelque chose avait disparu.

\- Non finn Il n'y en a pas eu plusieurs. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'être blesser pour ça. Nous étions d'accord !

\- Je n'ai eu qu'une seule aventure. De tout l'été qu'une seule fois. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu es distante depuis que nous sommes rentrés. Tu es distante alors que moi j'y vois plus claire. Je sais que tu es tout ce que je veux.

Je le regarde se rapprocher de moi et s'arrêter à quelque centimètre de mon visage.

\- On peut reprendre comme avant ? Juste toi et moi, tu veux bien ?

Je hoche la tête de haut en bas pour signifier ma réponse positive. Incapable de formuler une réponse correcte ou de remettre mes idées en place. Les gens ont tort lorsque nous sommes en train de faire quelque chose qui aura un impact franchement négatif sur notre vie nous sommes prévenus, il y a tout pleins de panneaux qui clignote en hurlant danger. Ne répond pas trop vite, après c'est trop tard, fais attention !

Ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur les miennes et sa joie est communicatif. Nous avons fait l'amour ce soir-là dans son salon. Mais c'était trop tard, j'avais quelqu'un d'autre dans la peaux et malgré tous les efforts de Finn je dû franchement simuler les dernières minutes pour pouvoir rentrer.

J'étais assise face à mon père dans la cuisine envahit par l'odeur de café Ethiopien, que ma mère avec rapporter en grande qualité de son voyage.

Mon père était un grand homme aux cheveux blond et à la barbe rousse parfaitement taillé. La veste de son costume trainait sur le comptoir, avec la cravate. Ce qui était agaçant pourtant ce matin, c'était sa manière de relever les yeux de son journal diplomatique. Pour me lancer un grand sourire entendu.

\- Oui Papa tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

\- Quoi, moi non !

\- Papa !

\- Mais rien je suis juste émue c'est la première heure de colle de ma petite fille chérie.

\- Sérieusement papa ?

\- Quoi je commençais à m'inquiéter, jamais une punition, jamais un appel du lycée.

Il se penche vers mois au-dessus du bar faisant abstraction de mon air halluciné.

\- En tout honnêteté je trouvais que tu prenais beaucoup trop de ta mère. Moi à ton âge j'étais collé deux fois par semaine.

Sa remarque annoncée sur le ton de la confidence m'arrache un rire que je ne parviens plus à contrôler.

\- Crois moi Papa c'est ton électorat qui va être ravie de l'apprendre !

J'attrape mon tote bag et ma veste avant d'attendre mon père dans sa voiture.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant le lycée désert mon père m'ouvre la porte, et sans prévenir me sert très fort dans ses bras.

\- Papa, sérieusement.

\- Je suis fière de toi ma fille.

Je lève les yeux au ciel avant de lui rendre son étreinte. Au moment où mon père quitte le parking. Une énorme jeep kaki s'arrête devant moi. La fenêtre conductrice s'arrête s'ouvre laissant apparaitre les traits plus que familiers désormais de Lexa woods.

\- Montez, j'ai dû changer de programme, nous verrons après pour votre heure de colle.

Je restais complètement immobile, sa voix froide ne me donnant pas du tout envie de monter.

\- Montez dans la voiture je ne vais pas vous mangez !

Je soupire avant de prendre place sur le côté passager. Le silence est complet dans l'habitacle, pas de musique rien.

\- Dites-vous êtes toujours aussi froide, ou j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur ?

Son regard quitte un instant la route pour fouiller le mien.

\- C'est juste que vous créez une frustration chez moi que vous n'imaginez même pas Clarke.

\- Oh si vous pouvez me croire je commence à en connaitre un rayon niveau frustration !

Je vois son sourcil gauche parfaitement épilé se soulever dans une moue que je juge partagé entre la satisfaction et l'agacement. C'est déjà un début.

Nous roulons une grosse demie heure jusqu'à la sortie de la ville, puis à l'orée de la forêt, la jeep s'engouffre dans un chemin de terre.

Enfin lorsque la voiture se gare, nous sommes sur un plateau qui surplombe légèrement la ville de Chicago, d'ici on voit tout. Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention c'est le chantier devant nous, rien n'est encore fait il y a juste les tréteaux de poser, pourtant ça a l'air immense.

J'essaie de comprendre ce que nous faisons là, quand je la vois descendre de la voiture pour rejoindre un homme que je n'avais pas vu en chemise blanche retroussé et en jeans. Il regardait des plans poser sur le capot d'un vieux pickup et ce qu'il lui disait ne semblait pas lui plaire. Je décidais de descendre me dégourdir les jambes.

J'en profitais pour regarder sa tenue décontracter, loi des robes aguicheuse et des tailleurs qui donne envie de lui faire l'amour partout. Elle porte un cheap Monday taille haute qui lui faisait une taille à damné un saint, dans lequel un large tee shirt gris est rentrée.

Elle prend la voix qu'elle utilise sur ses élèves douce et ferme en même temps. Le genre de voix qui pour ma part me donne envie de remuer ciel et terre pour la satisfaire. Mais malgré une franche volonté de ne pas la contrarier. La réponse ne semble pas lui faire plaisir. Après quelques minutes elle me rejoint et s'adosse contre le capot de la jeep, alors que j'entends le vieux pickup démarrer.

\- Vraiment une maison en hauteur à la sortie de la ville ? Où est la caravane pour être encore plus dans le cliché grey's anatomy ?!

\- À dire vrai j'y ai penser, mais c'est plus difficile de persuader des jeunes adolescentes de me suivre dans une caravane, que dans une chambre d'hôtel je suis sûr que vous comprenez.

Je reste sans voix, détachant mon regard des grattes ciel en contre bas pour la regarder. Pour la première fois je peux y voir de l'amusement.

\- Mon architecte vient de m'apprendre qu'une petite partie du terrain, était trop instable pour prendre le risque de construire dessus.

\- Ah et vous allez faire quoi à la place ?

\- -Je ne sais pas.

Je la suis tandis qu'elle se dirige entre les matériaux de construction. Sur l'aile est du chantier se trouve un grand terrain d'herbe ou le chantier prend fin.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous aviez prévu de construire ici ?

\- Une salle de repos, de lecture et de méditation… peu importe maintenant.

On se regarde en silence quelques secondes, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire j'ai envie de me rapprocher, pourtant je lutte contre cette envie. Le souvenir de notre dernière rencontre est encore bien trop présent.

\- Bien pour ton heure de colle…

\- Sérieusement ? C'était obligé ? Tu sais mieux que personne ce que je faisais la veille !

\- Est-ce que tu sais le choc que ça a été de te retrouver dans ma classe après t'avoir laissé dans mon lit ?!

\- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai ressenti le même !

Je l'entends soupirer avant de se diriger vers la jeep, pour en sortir deux couverture et un cartable en cuire.

\- Nous allons faire ton heure de colle ici, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller m'enfermer dans une classe un samedi matin !

\- Sérieusement je ne vais pas être collé alors que tu es responsable à moitié de mon retard ?

Elle installe les deux couvertures le plus éloigné possible. Sans m'accorder de réponse, puis sort un support et un document qu'elle jette sur l'une des couvertures avant de s'installer sur l'autre et de sortir la pièce de Beckett sans m'accorder plus d'attention.

\- Je tiens à te prévenir puisqu'il est évident que tu n'as jamais vécu á Chicago, sinon tu le saurais, il va se mettre à pleuvoir !

\- Je prends le risque. Me répond-elle sans prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son livre.

Je m'installe en tailleur, énervé. Enervement accentué par le sujet de dissertation donné.

« Qui est l'homme invisible de Ralph Elison ? »

Une trentaine de minutes se passe ainsi dans le silence, je termine enfin mon introduction. Lorsque je relève enfin les yeux et comme la première fois je suis frappé par la grâce que se dégage d'elle, je sens quelque chose de lourd venir peser sur mon estomac que je refoule immédiatement.

\- Tu es la première.

\- De quoi ?

\- Je ne passe pas tous mes dimanches soir dans des bars d'hôtels, tu es la première. Enfin je veux dire j'ai connu d'autres fille mais…

\- j'ai compris Clarke !

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle retourne à sa lecture. Ce que je trouve franchement agaçant. Je décide de me lever pour lui montrer ce que j'ai fait pour l'instant. Je m'installe à ses côtés en tailleur et lui tend mon papier. Elle ne dit rien et fini par l'accepter. Depuis ce matin c'est la première fois que nous somme aussi proche et de nouveau son parfum vient obstruer mes sens. Je me rapproche alors qu'elle lit avec attention mon introduction. Je dégage son cou très lentement et je la sens se tendre à mes côtés, pourtant elle ne me repousse pas. Je pousse ma chance jusqu'à poser mes lèvres dans son cou, sa respiration se saccade alors que je peux entendre mon cœur battre à cent à l'heure.

\- Non, arrête !

Elle me repousse tout à coup pour se relever me faisant perdre l'équilibre avant de me redresser.

\- On ne peut pas faire ça. Les deux règles de notre rencontre sont toujours d'actualité !

\- Je veux de nouvelles règles, tu n'as pas le droit de me repousser alors que ton corps me dit clairement l'inverse !

\- Oh si crois moi j'ai tous les droits ! Tu n'es qu'un ado en pleine crise de reconnaissance qui me fais un caprice, et si se jeter dans toutes ses passions quand on a ton âge est normal, quand on a dix ans de plus c'est pathétique. Une seule fois Clarke c'est tout !

\- Va au diable !

J'étais énervé et frustrer, décidant que ça en était assez je tournais les talons en fulminant pour partir. Evidement c'est ce moment précis que la pluie choisit pour tomber mais je préférais encore la pluie au reste.

\- Ou tu vas ? il pleut !

\- je rentre chez moi. À pied ! me sentais-je obliger d'ajouter.

\- Tu es ridicule, on est déjà trempé, rentrons !

\- je préfère encore être ridicule que de remonter avec vous dans la voiture !

\- On repasse au vouvoiement ?

\- je la sens qui m'attrape la main violement et qui me retourne face à elle, il pleut maintenant averse et nous sommes trempés.

\- Est–ce que toutes les filles de l'Illinois sont toujours aussi têtu ?

\- je suis née à Washington.

Ses lèvres fendent sur les miennes avec une passion qui supprime tout le reste.

\- Tu as raison je viens de Californie et pas de Chicago. Finit-elle par me dire, ne lâchant pas mon visage des mains.

Je pose de nouveau mes lèvres sur le siennes, incapable de rester loin plus longtemps.

\- C'est la dernière fois Clarke et si je tombe malade à cause de cette satané pluie vous serez puni.

Je souris contre ses lèvres en me disant que ça ne me dérangerait pas tant que ça !


	4. Chapter 4

Le temps que nous rejoignions la jeep en ramassant nos affaires, nous étions trempés. Elle me fait un sourire entendu, alors que je me jette sur ses lèvres pour poursuivre le baiser. Nos vêtements collent désagréablement à notre peau. Je ne tarde pas à trembler de froid.

\- Tu avais raison, j'aurai mieux fait de me renseigner sur la météo !

\- Sache pour l'avenir que j'ai toujours raison.

\- Rien que ça, princesse ?

Je la fusille du regard. Avant de me mettre à califourchon sur elle.

\- Je-Ne-Suis-Pas-Une-Princesse !

Entre chaque mot je mordille son cou avec application. Sa respiration saccadée me chatouille les oreilles. Ce qui a tendance à m'embraser. Pourtant elle me repousse gentiment cette fois.

\- Tu es frigorifiée rentrons à l'hôtel. D'accord ?

L'arrivée à l'hôtel se fait aussi discrètement que possible. Je prends une douche brulante et lorsque je ressors elle me regarde avec cette même intensité, je suis persuadé qu'elle va se jeter sur moi, m'arracher mon peignoir pour continuer ce que nous avons commencé plus tôt. Pourtant après un moment qui semble durer une éternité elle me tend un tee shirt et un short.

Je la regarde elle s'est changé également et ne porte qu'un kimono oriental aux motifs complexe. Elle se sert un verre de scotch, et bien que je considère qu'il est un peu tôt pour ça je ne dis rien. Elle doit pourtant avoir intercepté mon regard.

-Connais-tu la différence entre le scotch et le whisky, Clarke ?

\- Le scotch vient d'Ecosse non ? Je ne réponds pas sur de moi, ni d'où est ce qu'elle veut en venir.

\- Exactement ! Celui-ci vient notamment de la plus vieille distillerie de l'ile. Lorsque mes lèvres trempent dedans j'entends la mer s'écraser sur les rochers. L'Ecosse est le premier endroit ou la mer se fracasse sur la terre.

\- Ce n'est pas l'Alaska ?

Je l'entends rire franchement sans moquerie pour la première fois.

\- Ceux qui disent ça n'ont jamais été en Ecosse !

J'entends la pluie qui tombe à torrent dehors, le silence se fait dans la pièce et je l'observe assise sur le canapé en cuir les gambes repliés sous elle. Son regard est complétement captivé par la pluie qui cogne dehors et je sais que malgré mon envie irrépressible d'aller me blottir contre elle, je l'ai perdu. Notre moment d'intimité a pris fin.

Je la regarde à la dérobé, me demandant si c'était la mention de l'Ecosse qui l'avait rendu tout à coup si… absente. Je comprends qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je me lève d'un coup rassemblant mes affaires.

\- Veux-tu que je te raccompagne ?

Sa voix soutient plus de trémolos que si elle avait été entrain de pleurer. Je meurs d'envie de rester, de comprendre pourtant la microseconde ou nos regards se croise je sais qu'il me faut partir.

\- Non merci, je vais prendre un taxi.

Avant de franchir la porte, alors que j'ai la main sur la poignée de la porte je l'entends m'appeler.

\- Clarke.

Je me retourne doucement suppliant toutes les divinités que je connaisse pour qu'elle me demande de rester, juste un peu. Elle semble en proie à l'hésitation quelques secondes puis soupire, et détourne son regard de moi, pour le reporter sur la baie vitré.

\- Rentre bien.

Je ne réponds rien et sors de la chambre. Mon cœur bat vite, je prends quelques minutes pour retrouver mon calme.

Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Pourquoi une journée qui était pleine de surprise s'est transformé tout à coup en… un immense vide. Je passais mes doigts tremblant sur mes lèvres pour me souvenir de siennes, encore un petit instant.

Il était 17h quand j'étais arrivé chez moi. Il n'y avait personne. Je soupirai me demandant ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec moi.

J'avais des parents bien que souvent absent très aimant. Des amis fidèles et présent. Un petit ami merveilleux qui m'aimait incommensurablement. Pourquoi j'étais obsédé, par elle ?

J'attrapais ma veste et rejoignais à pied trois rues plus loin l'entré d'une vieille maison en brique. Je sonne quand Bellamy m'ouvre quelques secondes plus tard en boxer. Ok la pluie avait fait place à un grand soleil jaune, mais l'air était encore glacial.

\- Salut Clarkie, j'enfile un truc et on va marcher ? Octavia n'est pas là.

\- Super je t'attends.

Il tourne le dos, avant de revenir un air soucieux sur le visage.

\- Dis c'est une urgence ?

\- Oui.

Une minute plus tard il réapparu portant un jeans, un pull en laine et un sac à dos. Nous marchions en silence jusqu'à un vieux parc. Les feuilles d'arbres étaient presque toutes tombés, Il n'y avait personne. L'air encore un peu humide et l'état pitoyable des jeux dissuadent les parents d'emmener leurs enfants joués ici. Nous avons pris place sur la balançoire. Bell extirpa de son sac deux bières avant de m'en tendre une.

\- Aller dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, depuis la rentrée tu as cette ride soucieuse sur le front. On dirait ma grand-mère quand elle se demande si elle doit prendre la pilule bleu ou rouge le matin.

Je restais silencieuse, incapable de formuler une réponse cohérente. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? J'ai le béguin pour notre prof de littérature, nous avons passés la nuit la plus incroyable qui soit ensemble et maintenant rien ?

\- Hey Clarke, je suis inquiet pour toi. Juste dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. C'est Finn ? Parce que s'il t'a fait du mal je peux lui casser les deux jambes ! À lui et toutes l'équipe de basket si besoin !

Son air sérieux m'arrache un demi-sourire. Je porte la bière à mes lèvres, en me disant que vraiment la prochaine fois je remplirai le sac des urgences, avec des alcools meilleurs !

\- Oui est non ce n'est pas juste Finn le problème. Cet été nous avions décidés de faire une pause. De vivre de notre côté d'autres expériences.

\- Attends-tu veux dire que tu étais célibataire tout l'été et que je ne le savais pas ?

\- Bell…

\- Oui pardon continue.

\- Quand nous sommes rentrés il m'a dit qu'il avait eu une seule aventure.

\- Mince toi tu n'as rien eu et ça te dérange ?

\- Quoi ? Non, si tu continues de m'interrompre je ne te dis plus rien !

\- Mais c'est vous les filles vous avez le monopole du suspense !

\- Bell

\- Clarkie

\- Bell

\- Oh mon dieu tu as presque dit que tu avais eu quelqu'un toi aussi.

Je restais silencieuse un peu inquiète de sa réaction.

\- Fille ou garçon ?

\- Fille.

\- Combien de fois ?

\- Deux fois ?

\- Oh mon dieu tu étais libre tout l'été, tu as couché avec deux filles et je n'étais pas là, pourquoi le monde est cruel avec moi ?

\- Tu me fatigues, tu sais ?

\- Mais tu m'adores, quand même.

\- Je commence à en douter !

\- Plus sérieusement ou est le problème ? je veux dire, les vacances sont finies, vous semblez avoir repris comme avant, vous allez concourir pour le titre de roi et reine du lycée, aller à l'université, puis vous mariez avoir des enfants, un chien et toutes les conneries qui vont avec. Finn et Clarke, Clarke et Finn quoi.

\- Je crois que je suis perdu bell, je ne veux plus tout ça.

Je baisse la tête pour refouler les larmes qui menacent de couler. Quand j'entends bell quitter sa balançoire pour venir s'accroupir devant moi.

\- Hey pleur pas belle blonde ! je sens l'hésitation dans sa voix avant qu'il ne poursuive. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais là n'est pas le problème je crois que je me trompe Bell. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien ni de Finn, ni mon avenir, comme si j'étais en train de tourner à gauche alors que je devrais tourner à droite. J'hésite aussi entre la pilule rouge et bleu.

Bell se relève et me sert dans ses bras.

\- Tu as raison c'est une sacrée urgence, tu nous fais une vraie crise existentielle là. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire. On va rentrer à la maison se couvrir un peu appeler Raven et se prendre une cuite sur le toit. Comme à l'ancienne. Tu es d'accord ?

J'acquise en silence et nous rentrons.

La soirée a été parfaite, Bellamy et Raven à qui je n'avais rien eu à dire avaient été les meilleurs amis de la planète nous avions bus, jusqu'à être complétement saoul. Ce n'est qu'au petit matin que j'ai rejoint chez moi après m'être réveillée entre Bellamy et Raven complétement endolorie. Je devais déjeuner avec mes parents et même si je rêvais de me rendormir, je les rejoignis en bas. La table était mise le plat posé.

\- Nous n'attendions que toi belle aux bois dormant. S'exclama mon père avec son éternel sourire énigmatique.

\- He bien la belle aux bois dormant découche et ne rentre qu'au petit matin. Ma mère une grande femme aux cheveux châtain clair et aux yeux bruns me regardait d'un air plus interrogateur.

Je m'installe après une bise rapide sans leur fournir de réponse.

\- Comment s'est passée ton heure de retenue ? demanda mon père.

\- Jake comment veux-tu que se passe une heure de retenue ?

Je me sentais rougir furieusement en me disant que jamais ils ne pourraient savoir ce qu'il s'était réellement passé hier.

\- Puis je trouve ça gonflé que miss Woods se permette de te coller dès la première heure de l'année.

\- Abi nous en avons déjà parlé arrête.

\- Excuse-moi de ne pas être ravi que quelqu'un que tu as embauché et mis une retenue à notre fille.

\- Comment ça tu l'as embauché ? j'intervenais complétement sous le choc.

\- Je ne l'ai pas embauché ! j'ai un peu soutenu sa candidature au conseil d'administration du lycée.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ? la discussion prenait une tournure que je n'appréciais pas du tout, et s'il y a quelques minutes j'étais à moitié somnolente j'étais désormais bien réveillé

\- Pour commencer ce n'est pas du favoritisme. Lexa est l'une des personnes les plus brillantes que je connaisse, doctorante en science politique et en littérature, major de promo à Harvard et Duke à même pas trente ans ! Admet mon amour que c'est impressionnant.

\- Oui et toi admet que si Woods corporation n'était pas l'un des plus gros donateurs de ton partie, tu n'aurais pas soutenu sa candidature.

J'étais complétement perdu comment ça Woods corporation ? Mon père connaissait Lexa personnellement ? Pourquoi ma mère n'avait pas été d'accord ?

\- Alors là tu es injuste, son père était un très bon ami et sa perte est une grande tragédie pour le pays, j'ai soutenu sa candidature parce que elle le mérite vraiment.

\- Je ne sais pas Jake les Woods sont entourés de mystères, et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange que leur unique héritière, surdoué de surcroit viennent enseigner dans un lycée à Chicago.

\- Je ne sais pas Abi mais je sais que tout le monde mérite une seconde chance.

Je n'avais pas saisie à quoi faisait référence la dernière remarque de mon père, mais ça sonna la fin de la conversation. Le reste de la conversation était plus léger. Le repas fini je montais dans ma chambre me noyant dans le travail.

Après trois heures intensif de devoir, préparation de cours. J'ouvrai une page Google hésitante. Avant de taper woods corporation.

J'avais déjà entendu ce nom quelque part. Woods corporation était un empire financier qui possédait des parts dans la plupart des grosses banque du pays, mais aussi dans l'énergie, l'agroalimentaire et tout un tas d'autres chose. Si la page Wikipédia de Woods corporation était interminable. Celle sur les woods était beaucoup plus courte, très ancienne famille américaine, dix plus grosses fortunes du pays selon le classement Forbes, grand philanthrope. Discret aucun scandale. Une photo montrait le père de Lexa au siège du parti démocrate, entrain de serrer la main au chef du congrès. Lexa n'avait pas de frères et sœurs non plus.

Je suivais le lien de son nom, mais là encore rien hormis son parcours. Je décidais de faire une recherche directe sur google. Plusieurs page s'affiche, Lexa à un gala, Lexa accompagnant son père pour la signature d'un grand contrat, pas de réseaux sociaux rien du tout. Après trois pages ou je n'ai rien appris d'intéressant je m'apprêtais à laisser tomber quand je suis un article d'un petit blog inconnu attira mon attention. Il titrait

« Un accident fait deux morts à Saint Barthe »

L'article était court sans photo.

« Un accident fait deux morts à Saint Barthe entre Saint jean et la grande Saline, une Porsch immatriculé en Floride fait une sortie de route tuant deux de ses passagers. Aucune déclaration n'a été faite pour l'heure de la part de la police de l'ile. Selon un témoin sur place il y aurait une survivante identifiait comme étant Lexa woods. L'héritière multi milliardaire connu pour ses frasques et son gout de la fête, serait la conductrice de la Porsch. »

Il ni y avait rien d'autre sur cet accident, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre hormis des articles très lisse, comme si quelqu'un avait fait disparaitre toute trace de scandale. Je fermais l'ordinateur pour essayer de dormir.

La semaine promettait d'être longue.

J'arrivai à l'heure cette fois tout le monde était installé lorsque à 9h pile, elle passa la porte. Elle était très élégante, elle portait un pull à col roulé noir prêt du corps ainsi qu'une jupe crayon de la même couleur. Ses cheveux tenaient dans un joli chignon. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seul complétement sous le charme de notre nouvelle professeure. Tous les garçons la dévoraient des yeux. D'ailleurs bien que ce soit la plus jeune de nos professeures son aplomb intimidait respect qui calmait les plus perturbateurs de la classe.

\- Bien j'en vois qui sont encore endormis, le weekend est fini je veux tout le monde réveiller ! je vais donner le sujet de la dissertation qui comptera pour la moitié de la note du trimestre.

Nous la regardions tous avec un silence religieux, tout à coup parfaitement réveillé. Quand elle se tourna pour écrire au tableau, je ne parvins pas à faire autre chose que de, baisser mon regard sur son postérieure parfaitement moulé dans sa jupe crayon dieu que je mourrais d'envie d'y poser mes mains !

Lorsqu'elle se retourna mon regard croisa le sien une toute petite seconde un sourire ironique s'étira sur ses lèvres, mon dieu j'étais perdu. Je détournai les yeux pour lire enfin le tableau.

« Qu'elle est la question la plus importante à laquelle nous devons répondre en tant qu'être humain ? vous analyserez comment la littérature américaine et russe répond à cette question. »

Dans l'immédiat j'aurai dit comment me débarrasser de l'envie de lui sauter dessus !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir j'espère que vous allez bien, je reviens après une petite absence, mais avec un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner. Le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt. Je peux juste vous dire que celui qui vient encore après sera un flashback sur Lexa et son histoire.

Chapitre 5

 _"Qu'elle est la question la plus importante à laquelle nous devons répondre en tant qu'être humain ?"_

Je l'ai observée se mouvoir durant deux heures. Il ni y avait pas un bruit, hormis celui de ses talons sur le plancher, et le son de sa voix. D'une certaine façon je n'étais pas la seule sous son charme. Les élèves les plus bruyants était dans ce cours, complètement silencieux, il se dégageait de miss woods une aura énigmatique qui nous attirait tous.

Évidement nous restions des adolescents dirigés par leurs hormones et dieu sait que Lexa Woods mettait les miens dans tous leurs états. Je m'imaginais parcourir son corps avec mes lèvres, mes mains effleurant ses courbes parfaites, alors qu'elle gémirait mon nom jusqu'à l'orgasme…

Je me tournais vers la gauche en sentant un regard me brulé l'épaule, je rencontrai celui inquisiteur d'Octavia sur moi. Je la sentais fouiller mon âme, elle savait. Octavia avait toujours était d'un calme olympien, le genre de personne à qui vous ne pouviez rien cacher. Je baissais le regard, honteuse incapable de soutenir son regard.

La sonnerie retentit, je voulais retenir Lexa, mais le temps que je finisse de ranger mes affaires elle était déjà parti. Octavia se planta devant moi et de nouveau je croisais son regard vert indéchiffrable.

\- Tu devrais te poser les bonnes questions Clarke.

Sur cette phrase indéchiffrable elle tourna les talons. Je préférai ne pas m'attarder sur les interrogations que cela soulevait. Les jours suivant passèrent laconiquement. Finn passa mardi soir à la maison avec un bouquet de fleur, la soirée se passa paisiblement nous avons parlés de tout et de rien, pourtant une partie de moi s'ennuyer à ses côtés et se sentait coupable de ça. Le reste de la bande s'était concentré sur les cours nous donnons peu l'occasion de nous voir. Pour ce qui est de Lexa elle m'ignora tout simplement.

Jeudi après les cours je repensais au devoir de Woods assise à la bibliothèque, il ne restait personne et les grandes baies vitrées donnaient sur le jardin du lycée. Les arbres avaient perdus pratiquement toutes leurs feuilles.

 **« Qu'elle est la question la plus importante à laquelle nous devons répondre en tant qu'être humain ? »**

La question la plus importante, je notais quelques idées sans grande conviction.

 _1 - Comment accepter qu'un monde meilleur soit impossible ?_

 _2- Si même la gravitation est contre nous comment arrêter la chute ?_

 _3- A quoi rime tout ça ?_

Je soupirais en barrant toutes ces idées, la question la plus importante à laquelle nous devrions répondre. Je regardais par la fenêtre encore quelques instant la nuit avait parfaitement fini d tomber. Il ne restait plus personne. Je rangeais mes affaires, remettant mon manteau sur ma robe. Mes parents n'étaient pas à la maison je prenais mon temps pour rejoindre l'extérieur du lycée. Il n'y avait pas de bruit hormis quelques salles d'où provenait une faible lumière.

Je me retournais en sentant une présence derrière moi mais le vieux couloir en pierre ne me retourna que mon reflet au sol. Il ni y avait personne et aucun bruit si ce n'est celui de mes talons. L'entré principal devait être fermé j'empruntais les escaliers de secours réservé au membre du personnel quand soudain je sens qu'on me tire en arrière par mon manteau en laine. Sans même que je ne réalise ce qu'il se passe, un corps chaud, brulant se colle contre moi, une bouche avide trouve la mienne et je ferme les yeux instantanément, me sentant enfin là où je devrais être. Ma tête frappe le mur le plus proche je me retrouve coincé entre celui-ci et ce corps incroyablement chaud. A moitié assommée par le coup, je sens des mains avides parcourir mon corps. Et si mon cœur ne m'avait pas suffi pour connaître l'identité de mon agresseur; il me suffisait de me fier aux réactions hallucinantes de mon corps pour la connaître.

Lexa Woods.

Ses dents mordent férocement ma lèvre inférieure, la douleur me fait pousser un gémissement plaintif, et sa langue s'insère de force dans ma bouche. Je gémis à nouveau car malgré sa violence, tout mon corps en réclame encore!

Ses mains glissent le long de ma robe noir alors que mon manteau jonche le sol elle agrippe avec force mes fesses. Les muscles de ses bras se contractent quand elle me soulève du sol en caressent impatiemment mes fesses et mes cuisses. J'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille et elle me plaque encore plus durement contre le mur de marbre. Je laisse échapper un soupir de douleur mais elle ne me laisse pas un instant de répit, ses lèvres retrouvent les miennes. Mes hanches bougent inconsciemment contre elle et chacun des gémissements que je retiens fait courir un frisson dans ma colonne vertébrale. Sa main caresse furieusement ma cuisse lorsqu'elle soulève ma robe à la taille. Sa lèvre se glisse entre mes dents et lorsqu'elle voit mon string déjà complètement humide elle laisse ses doigts m'effleurer sans jamais vraiment toucher le tissu alors que je ne parviens pas à retenir un grognement de frustration.

Son autre main parfaitement manucuré se perd dans mes cheveux alors que sa jumelle poursuit sa torture sur mon bas ventre. Chaque mouvement qu'elle fait me rend dingue je sais qu'il y a une violence et une colère dans ses gestes qui n'est pas normal, au fond je suis complétement soumise à cette femme depuis la première fois. Nos bouches se séparent finalement, ma main déboutonne lentement son jeans. Mes dents s'enfoncent dans la peau tendre de son cou dès l'instant où ses doigts descendent encore et finalement me caressent, allégeant un instant la tension douloureuse entre mes cuisses. Sa main franchi enfin l'obstacle qui me sépare du plaisir et elle enfonce sans ménagement, mais sans aucune difficulté non plus, trois doigts en moi. Je peux sentir les muscles de ma mâchoire se serrer durement et je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier! J'ai envie de rire, car il suffirait que quelqu'un passe et se penche sur le palier supérieur, pour que nous soyons découvertes. Et une partie de moi que je tente d'étouffer est terrifié par cette idée!

Elle gémit profondément quand ma main la pénètre rapidement, ses ongles grattent sur mon clitoris et je ne distingue plus la douleur du plaisir, je suis au bord, je vais venir, juste pour elle. Je me demande si elle ne va pas m'abandonner là tout de suite, quand je croise son regard bouillant de haine et de désir. Mais sa colère est plus forte que ce que je lui ai jamais vu, j'en ignore la cause et à cet instant ça m'est égal car elle me caresse avec plus d'intensité et mes dents s'enfoncent violement dans sa gorge au moment où nous atteignons le plaisir, ensemble. Son corps épuisé s'effondre lourdement sur le mien, me piégeant encore plus contre le mur. Un gémissement sourd résonne quelques instants dans le couloir, puis le silence revient seulement interrompu par nos respirations saccadées…

Doucement, presque malgré moi, malgré la déception qui me pique le cœur quand je réalise qu'elle va juste tourner les talons pour partir, je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et j'y laisse transparaitre tout la tendresse, qu'elle m'inspire.

Le contact ne dure qu'un instant, avant qu'elle ne me repousse durement.

Mes yeux remontent dans les siens, maintenant vidé de tout le désir qui y brulait un peu plus tôt, il n'y reste qu'une colère froide, dont j'ignore toujours la cause. Elle tourne les talons me laissant seul à moitié nue dans la cage d'escalier.

Quand je sors à l'air libre il ni y a plus personne, je me sens souiller, comme la pire des personnes, je commande un chauffeur. Je parviens difficilement à retenir mes larmes et le froid glacial agresse ma peau encore bouillante des événements qui venait de se passer.

Je savais que j'avais initié ce jeu mais je ne devais pas être le jouet. Je ne voulais pas être la personne avec qui on couche quand on était en colère et qu'on ne salue pas le reste du temps. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait pas avec Lexa, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce couloir ? Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Sa détresse m'avait envahi aussi surement que mon désire dévorant pour elle.

\- Ça va mademoiselle ?

Le chauffeur Uber me regardait inquiet à travers le rétroviseur, il s'agissait d'un vieille homme d'origine indou à l'accent à couper au couteau. Des larmes coulaient sans possibilité de les arrêter sur mes joues. Au feu rouge il me tendit une boite de mouchoirs.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes si triste ?

Son interrogation n'était empreint d'aucune curiosité perverse, son ton était doux et calme.

\- Comment on fait quand la personne qu'on aime n'est pas la personne qu'on devrait aimer ?

\- On arrête de l'aimer.

\- Et c'est possible ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il marque un silence avant de reprendre. Mais vous pourriez faire en sorte que cette personne devienne la personne que vous pouvez aimer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible.

\- Alors c'est que ce n'est pas la bonne personne.

Nous étions arrivés enfin la lumière était allumer en bas, mon père devait être rentré.

\- Merci pour tout.

\- Ce n'est rien prenez soin de vous.

Mon père était assis dans le salons il avait allumé la cheminé électrique et avait le nez plongé dans un dossier.

\- Bonsoir papa.

Bonsoir mon cœur, tu as eu une bonne journée ? Tu rentres tard non ?

\- Je suis passée à la bibliothèque.

\- Très bien, ta mère est passée chercher vos tenues pour le gala de samedi.

\- Ah oui j'avais oublié. Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

\- Je suis désolé ma chérie, il y aura tous les gros donateurs, les grands électeurs, et la presse. Tu n'es pas obligée mais les élections sont bientôt et je garde mieux mon sang froid quand tu es prêt de moi et qu'un républicain me cherche des noises.

\- Des noises ? Sérieusement papa ?

\- Bah quoi j'essaie d'élargir mon vocabulaire « jeune » pour avoir un électorat plus diversifié. Aujourd'hui j'ai entendu des stagiaires au sénat parler de ma barbe, apparemment je suis le politicien hipster le plus sexy de la planète !

\- Dite moi que je rêve.

\- Par contre je n'arrive pas à savoir si hipster c'est un compliment ou pas !

Mon sourire grandit malgré moi et devant son regard espiègle je ne retiens pas mon rire plus longtemps.

\- Tu es plus jolie quand tu ris que quand tu es triste Clarke.

\- Je ne suis pas triste !

\- A d'autre. C'est Finn ? Parce que si tu veux je peux lui casser les deux jambes !

\- Mais pourquoi tout le monde veut lui casser les deux jambes ?!

\- De un parce que tout le monde t'aime, de deux parce que il est le capitaine de la pire équipe de basket de l'Illinois voir des états unis d'Amérique !

\- Je vais bien, promis.

Il reste un moment silencieux dans ses pensées, avant de m'offrir un grand sourire.

\- Très bien, que dirais tu d'aller faire le diner ? ta mère ne devrait plus tardé.

La soirée se passa calmement, après le diner je m'écroulais de fatigue, hanté par les images de son regard vert.

Le lendemain au lycée je ne croisais pas Lexa, nous n'avions pas cours ensemble de toute façon. Après midi avec Raven nous décidons de passer au centre associatif de son quartier dans l'ouest de Chicago. Le quartier était l'un des plus pauvres de la ville, les maisons étaient pas toutes récente et les jardins absolument pas entretenue pour la plus part. Raven habitait avec sa mère, dans une petite maison qui de l'extérieure donnait l'impression que le moindre petit vent ferait s'envoler la bâtisse. Mais elle tenait. Je connaissais Raven depuis notre première année de lycée. Elle avait débarqué un matin dans un jeans troué et un perfecto rouge, dans notre école privée qui d'ordinaire n'accueillait que les héritiers idiots et prétentieux de la ville. Elle avait obtenu une bourse pour ses capacités hors norme en science.

Nous passons par chez elle pour avaler un sandwiche. Sa mère est endormie sur le canapé. Raven la couvre d'un plaid avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- Elle est de nuit à l'hôpital depuis une semaine, par manque de personnel.

Je me sens coupable de mon comportement ces derniers temps, je me pleins et pleur pour un rien, pourtant je connais mes privilèges. Mes parents ne m'avait jamais gâté, mon père a toujours refusé dans la mesure du raisonnable les privilèges liés à son rang. Ma mère elle était chef de chirurgie du « Chicago Hospital » ou la mère de Raven était infirmière et je savais qu'elles ne s'étaient probablement jamais rencontrées.

Nous avalons nos sandwiches rapidement avant de rejoindre les locaux de l'association. Ici beaucoup de jeunes viennent pour faire du sport, des activités manuelles, du dessin… Raven et moi nous venons ici deux vendredi par mois, elle pour y donner des cours de science de mathématiques et moi de dessin à des enfants. L'après-midi est génial ici il ni y a que de l'insouciance, de la paix et de l'amour. Aujourd'hui avec le groupe des cinq à dix ans nous nous essayons à l'exercice du portrait. C'est très drôle la perspective leur est totalement inconnu. Les portraits sont totalement abstraits. Dans tous ces dessins absolument géniaux de par leur inventivité l'un d'eux sort du lot. Le petit Aiden est un blondinet de 9ans, qui a déjà un très beau coup de crayon. Je leur regarde le visage concentré essayant de refaire un œil parfait. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Je le félicite discrètement et je suis attendrit par ses joues qui rougissent à vue d'œil !

Je vois Raven à l'entrée de la porte, signe que c'est l'heure.

\- Le cours est fini, à vendredi dans deux semaines !

Ils se lèvent tous dans un brouhaha confus pendant quelque seconde avant de courir vers la sortie écrasant au passage les pieds de Raven qui n'a pas le temps de se décaler.

\- Je déteste les enfants !

\- Tu es si convaincante !

Elle rentre dans la salle commençant à ranger avec moi les crayons et les dessins.

\- Tiens d'ailleurs comment ça va avec finn.

J'interromps mes gestes pour me tourner vers elle surprise de la question. Raven poursuit le rangement comme si de rien était.

\- Comment ça ?

Raven reste silencieuse quelques instant

\- Et bien je ne sais pas depuis la rentrée on dirait que quelque chose à changer entre vous. Elle s'arrête un instant comme si elle cherchait les mots adéquats. Je veux dire il s'est passé quelque chose cette été entre vous ?

J'avais l'impression que son regard fuyait le mien, c'était très étrange je devais me faire des idées.

-Non rien tout va bien, on va très bien. Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? j'espérais que ma voix ne serait pas aussi incertaine que ce qui arrivé à mes oreilles.

\- Je… non rien c'est juste que vous êtes moins… Clarke et Finn tu vois ? enfin peu importe. Je te raccompagne ?

Raven était bizarre, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Je décidai de ne pas relever.

Une fois à la maison, je découvrais sur mon lit une robe bleu nuit, pour demain. La maison était silencieuse. J'ouvrais la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parterre de jonquilles derrière la maison, ce n'était plus tellement la saison et sans doute d'ici peu la neige recouvrira tout. J'attrapais une cigarette dans la boite derrière ma bibliothèque. Je ne fumais pas souvent, mais j'en avais besoin. Lexa me hantait, le souvenir de ses doigts en moi la colère aveugle dans ses yeux verts. Que s'était-il passé hier ? Qu'est ce qui la contrarié autant ? Depuis que je l'avais rencontré tout n'était qu'interrogation sans réponses. Je repensais à cette histoire d'accident. Etait-elle vraiment au volent ? Qui était les passagers ? Pourquoi ma mère parlait de seconde chance ?

J'éteignais rageusement ma cigarette, fatigué de toutes ces interrogations, et de l'importance que j'accordai à une histoire qui n'en était même pas une.

La salle de réception était pleine de monde en smoking et en robe de soirée. Je suivais mes parents qui saluait toute la foule, me contenant de serrer des mains et de répondre poliment à des banalités.

Cela faisait déjà quelques minutes que nous étions en compagnie d'un vieux couple dont le mari était un riche homme d'affaire, ennuyant au possible. J'attrapais une coupe de champagne sur le plateau d'un des serveurs, ignorant royalement le regard désapprobateur de ma mère. Je commençais à m'ennuyait ferme et décroché totalement de la discussion quand celle-ci se porta sur la saison de basket.

Tout à coup un silence lourd se fit, tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers l'entrée ou Lexa apparut au bras d'un grand brun chauve au teint légèrement plus foncé que le sien. Il portait un smoking parfaitement taillé à sa morphologie et elle une robe noir fondu jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse droite. A chaque pas qu'elle faisait on pouvait voir ses gambes rendu encore plus interminables par les talons. Ils étaient incroyablement beau ensemble, presque majestueux, ils n'accordèrent pas un regard à la foule clairement surprise de voir l'héritière Woods ici. Lentement les discutions reprirent.

\- Clarke tu es avec nous ?

Je me retournais hébété et énervé d'avoir été arraché à ma contemplation. Lorsque je croisais le regard courroucé de ma mère. J'acquiesçai répondant rapidement à la question. Avant de me retourner pour voir ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se dirigeait vers le maire de la ville suivie de prêt par l'homme qui l'accompagnait. La tête haute, un regard condescendant elle ne prêtait aucune attention aux murmures des invités ni aux regards curieux.

J'attrapai de nouveau un coupe de champagne, mes yeux se perdaient sur son corps. Je rêvais de lui enlever cette robe.

fendait la foule toujours droit dans notre direction. Seigneur qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon regard accroche le sien et m'empêche de plonger mon regard sur sa cuisse ou pire encore son décolleté vertigineux ! Un sourire satisfait presque invisible apparait sur ses lèvres. Inconsciemment je me lèche les lèvres inférieures.

\- Lexa qu'elle plaisir de vous voire ici. Comment vas-tu ? Mon père tend la main à Lexa avec un grand sourire qu'elle lui rend.

\- Jack tout le plaisir et pour moi, je vais bien et vous? Il faut dire qu'on ne s'ennuie pas beaucoup dans votre ville. En disant cette phrase elle jeta un rapide regard sur moi.

\- Il y a toujours quelque chose à Chicago, tout le monde parle de New-york ou de Los Angeles, pourtant Chicago c'est autre chose ! je vais très bien je vous présente ma femme Abigael, et ma fille Clarke que tu connais déjà ! mon père lui offre un grand sourire taquin que Lexa lui rend. Ma mère elle garde un sourire de convenance mais l'animosité qui se dégage d'elle est fortement perceptible. Lexa me tend sa main un éclat joueur dans les yeux.

\- Bonsoir Lincoln je ne savais pas que vous étiez de passage. Mon père s'adresser à l'homme qui accompagnait Lexa alors qu'elle lache enfin ma main. Le dénommé Lincoln me regarde avec une curiosité difficilement feinte. Sans méchanceté, comme si il essayait de trouver la réponse à une question dont moi seul avait la réponse.

\- Je suis juste de passage, pour le week-end, puis vous connaissez Lexa si je ne viens pas à elle, elle ne donne pas de nouvellesl !

Lexa le fusille du regard avec tout de même une certaine douceur qui me rend jalouse, pourquoi il avait le droit à ce genre de regard doux alors que tout le reste du monde n'avait le droit au mieux qu'à un regard agacé et au pire à un regard franchement indifférent. Mon père et Lincoln nous abandonne pour aller rejoindre un homme un peu plus loin. Le malaise entre Lexa et ma mère est encore présent et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je tente d'intercepter le regard de ma mère pour comprendre mais elle profite de ce petit moment pour s'éclipser me laissant seul face à ma professeure qui récupère une coupe de champagne sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Clarke, tu es magnifique ce soir. Elle s'approche juste assez pour que son parfum envahisse mon espace. Je plonge dans son regard vert ou rien ne transparait. Ses lèvres sont incroyablement attirantes. Tout à coup elle se penche vers moi, ses lèvres chatouillent ma nuque me laissant tétaniser sur place. « Retrouve-moi dehors dans 10 minutes.» Sa langue caressa mon lobe d'oreille avant de se reculer et de tourner les talons. Je reste sur la place la bouche entrouverte incapable de bouger. C'était certain je la haïssais.

J'attrapais de nouveau une coupe de champagne. Est-ce que je devais y aller ? J'avais une envie folle de lui donner une leçon, de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas son jouet. Mais elle m'avait allumé c'était certain. Elle m'avait et elle le savait. La garce !

Je prévenais mes parents que je partais puis je récupérais mon manteau. Ma mère ne se dépêtra pas de son regard courroucé mais ne me posa pas plus de question.

Je patientais à l'extérieur pendant beaucoup plus que dix minutes ce qui fit naitre une colère froide envers Lexa ! qu'est-ce que je faisais là à attendre quelqu'un qui n'en avait rien à faire, je commençais à trembler de froid et de rage. Quand une mustang dernier cris se mit à faire des appels de phare au coin de la rue. Je m'engouffrai dans la voiture énervée.

\- j'ai été retenu par le sénateur une vraie plaie cet homme !

\- Je t'en prie ne t'excuse pas, tu dois avoir l'habitude qu'on t'attende après tout !

Elle ne répondit même pas et démarra la voiture. Je soupirais regardant par la fenêtre la ville des vents qui commençait à s'endormir. Soudain sa main glacée se posa sur ma cuisse nue.

\- je veux te montrer quelque chose, ne commençons pas cette soirée dans la confrontation tu veux bien ?

Je ne répondis rien laissant sa main caresser ma cuisse. Elle gara la voiture un peu plus bas de la colline. Une fois en haut je ne peux empêcher un rire franc de m'échapper.

\- Sérieusement une caravane ?

\- Et bien que veux-tu l'hôtel c'est vite usant, puis j'ai une petite étudiante assez têtue qui avait le fantasme de la caravane, alors pourquoi pas.

En finissant sa phrase elle m'embrassa, vraiment délicatement, il y avait toutes les excuses du monde dedans. Sa main attrapa la mienne et me dirigea vers la caravane, je la tirai vers moi sur le lit incapable de rester plus loin de son corps parfait. Le baiser s'intensifia et je commençais à retirer sa robe lorsqu'elle me repoussa avec délicatesse.

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, enlève d'abord ta robe ! cela sonna comme un ordre et je l'ai déjà dit mais quand Lexa donne des ordres il est impossible de ne pas obtempérer. Je retirai ma robe, sous son regard inquisiteur et fiévreux, puis je dégrafais mon soutiens gorge alors qu'elle se penchait sur ma poitrine pour attraper mes seins avec fermeté m'arrachant un gémissement. Elle s'approcha de mon oreille pour y murmurer :

\- Crois moi cette nuit tu ne seras que gémissement de plaisir, je vais te donner des orgasmes jusqu'à ce que ton propre prénom te devienne inconnu. Vous êtes prête à ça Miss Griffin ?

J'acquiesçais incapable de parler, sa langue brulant mon lobe d'oreille. Elle attrapa tout à coup mes mains et avec des menottes que je n'avais pas vues jusqu'ici elle m'attacha au lit, je commençais à gesticuler un peu paniquer par l'idée de ne pas être libre de mes mouvements. Elle m'embrassa doucement comme pour me rassurer et cela fonctionna surtout lorsqu'elle se releva et commença lentement à retirer sa robe. Seigneur je n'avais jamais vu autant de grâce dans un même corps, je voulais toucher, la faire mienne. La frustration de ces dernières semaines n'était rien à côté de ce moment précis où j'avais la perfection à l'état pure sous mes yeux et que je ne pouvais pas la toucher. Je comprenais le message on ne possédait pas quelque chose d'aussi pure, nous étions possédés par lui tout au plus, mais cela ne durait jamais.

Mes pensées s'embrouillèrent franchement lorsqu'elle se mit à califourchon sur moi. Ses lèvres évitaient les miennes, elles s'attardaient sur ma gorge, léchant des zones sensibles dont j'ignorais l'existence avant cette nuit, ses mains tortillais mon sein droit me faisant hurler de douleur et de plaisir, j'allais venir, alors qu'elle ne m'avait même pas encore pénétré. J'essayais de soulever mon bassin pour crée une friction, la sentir un peu plus ce qui lui arracha un grognement de mécontentement.

\- Je vous ai dit que vous jouiriez toute la nuit, mais moi seul choisira quand vous le ferez ! elle se souleva de mon bassin créant un vide qui me foudroya, je hochai la tête pour donner mon approbation à tout ce qu'elle voudra. Sa langue repris sa course sur ma poitrine mordant presque au sang mon sein, je hurlais franchement au diable la retenue, elle abandonna cette zone pour descendre un peu plus bas, sa langue contournant mon nombril. J'haletais je sentais mon sang bouillir dans mes veines, je voulais que ça dure toujours. Sa bouche poursuivi sa progression embrassant mon bassin, frôlant ma zone sensible pour baiser mes cuisses, je gémissais encore et encore au bord de l'orgasme, j'étais trempé mais ce n'était rien à côté du moment où ses lèvres se posèrent sur mon entre gambe trempé. Son regard remonta pour croiser le mien me rappelant aux ordres ! elle enfonça d'abord un doigt essayant de calmer les tremblements de mon corps avec son autre main, puis encore un autre alors que sa langue avait repris ses caresses sur mon clitoris. Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de me retenir de jouir les minutes était devenues des heures, les heures des jours et les jours des siècles. Lorsqu'enfin elle me libéra, ça a été l'orgasme le plus dévastateur de toute mon existence. Je pleurais sans savoir si c'était de tristesse ou de joie, je pleurais de plénitude comme si j'étais enfin ou je devais être.

Le nuit s'éternisa jusqu'au petit matin je découvrais son corps, ses grands yeux verts au moment de l'orgasme, son sourire apaisé, la sueur qui perle sur sa poitrine après l'effort.


End file.
